Emerald Moon
by SeekerDraconis23
Summary: I glared at the bone-chilling photograph in my hands. It has stunned me into sheer disbelief. It was spooky, seeing a ghost in black and white. It portrayed somebody I felt I knew...
1. -Velvet Hallways-

The steam from the Hogwarts Express descended over the minute platform. Students of all ages hung out of steamed-up windows, a grim expression on their faces; a feeling of elatedness churning in their stomachs.

I struggled through the crowd, accidentally knocking over grandparents and tripping up new students, trying to get onto the train. I cursed myself for not getting here earlier, but it was too late for it now. My trunk rattled after me, with mysterious contents inside, and I kicked it. All it had done so far, was get me in trouble.

Security guards had examined it, convinced I was trying to smuggle drugs out of the country. All I had done was growl back at them. I pushed my inky black hair, unusually long for a boy, out of my silvery grey eyes and shoved an elderly couple out of my way, again, accidentally. I yelled a sorry and rushed even more into the crowd. Just two minutes left until the Hogwarts Express left. Finally, I managed to get aboard the train, with several bruises and a battered-looking trunk.

I sniffed the air cautiously and started sauntering down the posh, velvet-red hallways. So many wizards and witches had walked down here before, petrified of what might await them at Hogwarts. I suddenly spotted something, out of the corner of my eye. There he was. A young, yet toweringly tall boy was sauntering down the hallway behind me.

He seemed to be panting, and wheezing loudly, his trunk rattling crazily behind him. He coughed and glanced at me. I sighed and saw an empty compartment.

"Here," I announced, pointing into the compartment.

"Thanks," he declared and dragged his trunk into the compartment. He sat down heavily and coughed once more, before looking around nervously. "I'm er... Sebastian Dark." He offered his hand. I take it. "

I'm Jason Dale," I mutter. His electric blue eyes widened in shock. I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Your dad is Andrew Dale?" Sebastian demanded. He swallowed and shook his head in disbelief. I felt stupid for not realizing sooner. Everyone knew my dad's name, even if they hated Quidditch. That's right. My dad is heavily involved in Quidditch, in the broomstick producing industry. He's one of the two major designers and producers. The other one is Jack Lynne, who designed the Nimbus and has been against my dad ever since the Firebolt came out.

"Yes. Er, what house are you gonna be in?" I asked Sebastian. He ruffled his golden brown hair nervously and glanced at his feet.

"Slytherin. You?" Dark replied. I smirked. I knew it would always come to this. He glares at me, puzzled at my smile.

"What do you think?" I answered. "Well, your dad was a Ravenclaw and your mother was a Gryffindor... I guess Ravenclaw?" Dark announced, his blue eyes brimmed with deep suspicion. I chuckled heartily, and shook my head.

"No, Sebastian. No. I'm going in the same house as you, if I can," I declared. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why? You sound like a good Gryffindor, perhaps as smart as a Ravenclaw," he wondered loudly. I merely shrugged my shoulders, and just wondered if he was the person I could trust with my terrible secret.

"Can you keep a secret?" I demanded. He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "I'm a werewolf."

"You're a-" he remarked before I cut in.

"Werewolf. Shhh! You're the only person I feel like I can trust. Everyone else... just doesn't understand, you see," I announced. He sighed and took a sea-green book out of his coat pocket.

"How did you get bitten?" Dark asked, not looking at me, but glaring at his book.

"I probably got bitten when I had my broomstick accident, or somewhere about then..." I shuddered when I said 'broomstick'. I closed my eyes and remembered that fateful day, where agonising pain rippled across my body like wildfire...

"Jason?" Sebastian demanded loudly. I sighed loudly and opened my eyes. "What do you mean by 'broomstick accident'?" I swallowed.

"My father had a broomstick, the Firebolt, and he needed to test it, before he...mass produced it. I wanted to fly on it but he wouldn't let me. Said it was too dangerous for me to fly on yet and when he went to bed, I stole it away and flew on it. My uncle had cruelly put a Sticking Charm on it and... I didn't know that... I crashed into an orchard... That's all I remember..." I trailed off, remembering the flash of blinding white before everything went black.

"So you're not a fan of flying, then?" Dark asked. I nodded.

"I'm OK at flying, I suppose..." The train lurched forward at that moment and began to chug away from the station, first slowly and then quite rapidly. I took to glaring out of the window before suddenly remembering the pack of Exploding Snap I brought with me.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" I asked. Sebastian smiled and nodded, before swiftly putting his book away and dealing his hand of cards. The train rattled loudly and I heard raucous footsteps and a rough kich at something. There was a grunt of pain from somebody in the corridor and I snarled. Somebody was coming.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian demanded loudly. I waved at him to be quiet before snatching at my wand and pointing it at the doorway.

"Get out." A pale and dark haired boy is stood in the doorway of my compartment. He seemed to sneer at us, purely because he thought me and Dark are Muggle-Borns.

"No, Mr Rosalier," Dark declared, defiantly. "We're here now. Accept that."

"Cowards," Rosalier muttered under his breath. I laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at, filthy Mud-blood?" I shook my head before acting in a split-second and punching him on his nose. I watch crimson red blood spurt everywhere.

"Do you not realize who you are talking to?" I demanded, advancing towards him with my fist raised. Sebastian gulped behind me.

"Jason!" Dark gasped loudly, trying to pull me back.

"All I know is you are one nasty tempered brat," Rosalier announced.

"Do you have a Firebolt?" I growl at him. He nodded, pinching his nose. "I guess you know who designed it, then."

"Andrew Dale. Why?" he snapped at me, daring me to touch him. I chuckled loudly. I wondered why on earth he didn't know who the heck I was. Maybe he was a pure-blood who spent his time riding brooms and crashing them.

"My name is Jason Dale. And my dad is Andrew Dale," I declared, shoving today's Daily Prophet into his face. It has a picture of me and my father, attending some rubbish convention. He snarled and Sebastian coughed loudly.

"I guess you're a pure-blood, too Dark?" Rosalier sneered. Sebastian nodded.

"Do me a favour, will ya? Keep your families pure and don't take in any of that mud-blood crap." He left the compartment, leaving me standing and a bitter silence in the air.

"I can't believe you punched him, Jason," Sebastian finally announced. He laughed, and I shook my head. "Bloody hell, I'll have to watch out for you then." I laughed with him then. My body finally relaxed.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a portly, ancient woman asked us. I nodded and Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I haven't any money," Dark explained to the woman and she turned to me.

"A bit of everything, please," I said. "How much will that be?" Sebastian smiled at me and mouthed a sombre 'thanks'. I nodded and paid my six Galleons before putting the mixture of multi-coloured sweets, gently, onto the table.

"Can I have some?" Sebastian asked me.

"Course you can, Sebastian," I answered loudly, choosing a random Chocolate Frog and tearing its head off. "What did I get?" Sebastian glanced at the card and shook his head. I tasted the succulant aromas of the frog. I bit into an exquisite Pumpkin Pasty as well. "Mmmm..."

"Professor McGonagall," he announced, before choosing one and glaring at the card. "Merlin, Morgana and... crikey! It's your dad!"

"What?! But I thought he wasn't on the Chocolate Frog cards!" I declared.

The sky outside had grown an inky black colour and I was nervous about what was looming over me, like an bloodied axe hanging above my head. I swallowed and I noticed Sebastian seemed gloomier than I'd seen him yet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, loudly. He glared down, at his muddy sneakers.

"Just nervous about the Sorting, that's all..." he replied. I instantly knew it was a lie.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't be nervous," I tell him.

"My dad will disown me if I'm in Slytherin." I shot him an steel cold look, to make sure he wasn't kidding. I slapped my forehead, even though I knew what he'd been thinking all along.

"My dad is a little afraid of what the newspapers will say if I'm in Slytherin. He's petrified that they'll write up that I'm cursed or something and I'm doomed to eternal damnation if I'm in Slytherin..." Sebastian snorted softly."...But, do you know what? If I'm in Slytherin, I'm in Slytherin. I'll be proud of being one, y'know."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be afraid of what my dad might do?" Dark demanded.

"Yes. It's all right, if he doesn't want you home for Christmas, you can always come over mine," I announced. He nodded, satisfied with my answer. I really hoped his dad didn't disown him. That would be major bad.

I felt better, in a way. Mainly, because I had a friend I could rely upon now. The train gragually screeched to a halt and I hurriedly put my Hogwarts robes on, and so did Sebastian. I stuck my head out of the minute window and smelt the oily yet salty aromas of Hogsmede Station.

I saw a casual wizard traipsing along the station, holding up a blindingly bright lantern that was a tawny-gold colour. "Let's go!" I announced, stepping outside of the compartment. I saw that Sebastian had barely moved.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he swiftly lied and crossed the compartment into two strides. I shook my head in disbelief. Sebastian was a true Slytherin and there was a lot more to him than met the eye.

"First-Years!" the wizard bellowed thunderously. "FIRST-YEARS!"

Me and Sebastian sauntered to him, struggling not to lose each other in the hustling and bustling crowd. Several First-Years lined up behind me, chattering elatedly, excited and nervous about what was to come. The toweringly tall wizard nodded and spun around on his feet, before hurrying off towards the gloominess. I could feel a high level of tension now, in the air. Something strange and marvellous was about to happen. I spotted a shimmering lake in front of us, in pitch black, way before the others did.

We suddenly arrived on a shore, where our footing was loose and I taste a pang of salty water in the air. I noticed several boats, which seemed to be waiting for us.

"Four to a boat!" the wizard yelled. I rushed to a earthly brown boat, which seemed kind of rocky, but stable for the time being. Sebastian swallowed nervously and I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs... The waves seemed to ripple against the boat silently, and all I could hear was the loud breathing of Sebastian. I elbowed him.

It seemed to be so eerie, the way we glided through the Black Lake, without as much of a sound and tiny pinpricks of silvery light, which represented stars, in the waters. Thankfully, it wasn't a full moon tonight. Then, a breath-taking, elegant yet mysterious view of the castle loomed suddenly, out of the gloominess. It certainly took my breath away.

"Wow," somebody muttered in my ear. I almost jumped out of my seat. I breathed shallowly.

Hogwarts was amazing.

That much I knew so far. Then, that was when the boats glided into a natural, underground harbour. We had finally stopped.

"I hope you enjoyed your scenic tour," the wizard declared. There was a murmur of agreement amongst the First-Years. "However, we must get into the castle, now. I will, then, pass you over to Professor Dale and you will be Sorted shortly."

The group hurried up the steps, carved into the rock, which were slippery with slime and seaweed, and then, we appeared in front of a pair of elegant, elaborately-carved, wooden doors, where each detail was amazingly perfect. The wizard knocked the brass eagle three times. A thunderous clunk was to be heard on the third knock. And the doors opened.

"I will take them from here, Mr Malfoy," a snide voice announced.

And ,standing in the doorway, was my uncle, Professor Androclus Dale.


	2. -Green And Silver-

I glared at my uncle and he barely glanced at me. His hateful, silvery-grey eyes bore into other students, seeming warmer than they actually were.

I followed him, nervously and I swallowed. This was the day I had been waiting for, for years and I was determined not to ruin it. Sebastian smiled at me, trying to cheer me. My heart pounded against my ribs painfully, and I breathed slowly.

My uncle led us into the Great Hall, without as much as a word uttered and the thunderous voices silenced instantly.

There was a deafening silence in the hall and I found myself glaring at the ceiling. I could see a pearly-white crescent moon, hanging low in the sooty-black sky, illuminating everything outside. There wasn't a breath of wind to be heard. Or the roaring of the waves, pounding the Scottish coastline, a hundred miles away.

"When I call your name," Professor Dale announced, his voice shattering the silence. "You will sit on this chair and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will, then, be Sorted. Is that clear?" The First-Years nodded, muttering an agreement. The tension in the air was much more...relaxed now."Bane, David!"

"Ravenclaw!" There was a loud cheering, coming from the table closest to the windows. They seemed pleasantly elated.

"Bane, Michelle!"

"Gryffindor!" There was a thunderous roaring and Michelle swiftly made her way to her ner house. I looked back at the ripped hat. It seemed so fragile, so...weather-beaten...

"Black, Cassiopeia!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Coeur, Gemma!"

"Better be... Hufflepuff!" The table, nearest the wall, sadly clapped and some even cheered, yelling her name thunderously.

"Dale, Jason!" My heart stopped beating for two seconds. I wasn't expecting to be Sorted so early.I swallowed nervously, a feeling of uncertainty washing over me.

This was my moment. I stepped forward, and slowly, sauntered over to the ancient, battered hat. I could hear a loud buzzing, in the hall, at that moment. My uncle placed the ripped yet beaten hat anxiously onto my head.

I closed my eyes and muttered a minute prayer I had made up years ago:

'_For you the gleaming bell will chime twice,  
__Ensure the years make you twice as wise._'

A bone-chilling voice uttered in my ear..."A smart, cunning mind you have here, Dale... I can sense an ambition, a yearning for something...I see." I sighed, my breath rattling unearthily in my ears. "Hmm... Perhaps you belong in Slytherin..." it whispered tentatively, in my ear.

This is it. It's what I've been waiting for. "It's my choice, isn't it?" I demanded. It muttered something barely audible.

"Of course, Dale," it announces.

"Slytherin. I need to be in Slytherin!" I announced feebly, my voice so quiet now. The hat mutters incomprehensiblely and my heart leapt with joy.

"I knew it," the hat declared, making me smile broadly. "SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed and I heard a deafening roar. It greeted me like an old friend. I causally glanced at Professor McGonagall, and she nodded sadly. I sighed in relief, and shook hands with some of the Slytherins. They had broad smirks, upon their faces.

"Dark, Sebastian!" My friend swallowed and made his way to the hat nervously.

I saw him close his eyes and then for a brief moment- "SLYTHERIN!" I cheered loudly.

"Welcome back!" I announced, and he smiled gently. Two more Slytherins came my way and shook hands with me before the hat declared that 'Jason Hirst ' was a Hufflepuff. I felt reasonably better, now. Then, when I spotted her. She was the next one to be Sorted and I glanced at her elegant, muddy-brown eyes. They instantly melted my heart.

"Slytherin!"

I roared loudly, for her. She joined my table and shook hands with practically me and Sebastian.

"Emma Paterson," she quietly announced to me. I nodded, smiling. The hat was swiftly put away and I felt my insides churn. The Chocolate Frogs I had earlier seemed...gone.

* * *

I stepped into the icy cold dungeon and felt a surge of warmth overcome me. This is where I really belonged. I shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on the back of my neck. I casually glanced at Sebastian and he raised his eyebrows.

A stone snake, with glimmering emeralds for eyes, and silver daggers for protruding fangs, hissed thunderously. It stood, in front of a toweringly tall Prefect. The Prefect, with muddy-brown hair, glanced back at me, and I noticed a flicker of worry cross his eyes. He nervously swallowed and cleared his throat loudly.

"Anguis," he declared, loud enough for all the First-Years to hear.

I heard a deafening clunk, like a firework had just exploded then, and I smelt a faint pang of salty water. A part of the stone wall twitched and groaned, before moving to the right, leaving a wide, round space that was immensely big. I

heard another murmur of excitement ripple through the First-Years, before the Prefect beckoned us forward, into the impenetrable gloominess. A faint hiss emanated from the stone walls and several rusty, oily, battered looking lamps lit up, a blinding tawny-gold light in the midst of a cavernous, spacious, earthly room.

And then, I saw it.

A breath-taking, astounding display of eerie jade-green light, that seemed to be part of the bottom of the lake. I peered at the spectacular sight and found several pebbles and clumps of seaweed that littered the bottom of the lake. "

Wow," Sebastian muttered under his breath. "That's wicked." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Maier, looks like the Mud-bloods managed to get here, anyway," sneered a snide voice behind me. Thankfully, it wasn't addressed to me or Sebastian. I spun around.

"Symphony," a girl announced. "Any good gossip?"

"Rosier. Anguem Rosalier," Rosalier declared, his hand outstretched. Emma swallowed and glanced at me. I felt a sudden breath of warmth overcome me. She was the one! Emma swiftly glanced away.

"Seems like it, Rosalier. Why they haven't made them leave, after all those years is beyond me..." a girl muttered.

"Rhiannon Maier," she declared, offering her hand to Emma. Smpyhony's outstretched hand returned to her side.

"I couldn't help, but overhear you complaining about the Mudbloods. I can get rid of them, of course," she declared, inspecting her fingernails. "For a price. Detention is the cheapest. Or I can them to the Hospital Wing anywhere from tomorrow to October." "

Sebastian," I murmured in his ear. "Listen to this!"

I must have spoken a litlle to loud, because the toweringly tall Slytherins turned around.

"I think you should start with him, Symphony," Maier growled,"he must be a Mudblood." She grabbed the scuff of my neck. I snarled loudly, raising my fist to punch Maier-

"Leave him alone," Rosalier growled.

Maier twisted her head, her face contorted somewhere between a grimace and amusement.

"What?"

"Leave him alone. He is Jason Dale. I presume you know Andrew Dale?" Rosalier snapped, pointing to his bloodied nose. "Or shall I let him punch you?" Maier took a few seconds to register the threat and she simply dropped me immediately.

"Thanks." Rosalier nodded.

I hurried away from the huddled group and into the new dormitories assigned for us. Sebastian glanced at me worriedly but let it go and I managed to get away peacefully. I laid on my bed in the impenetrable gloominess and thoughts whirred around my head, out of control. Tomorrow was going to be harder, I realized.

And I was right.


	3. -The Girl In The Night-

I was rapidly jerked from peaceful, silent sleep, drenched in cold sweat, by a mysterious noise. There it was again, much more louder than before...

The faint sound of sobbing. Thoughts swiftly shot through my mind: at first, it must be a hurt girl. But what if it was a ghost, luring me into a dangerous trap? I finally resolved to find out what it was.

I lumbered out of bed, and snatched up my wand rather clumsily. I merely slipped on my sneakers and hurried out of the boy's dormitory, and into the Slytherin Common Room. There, huddled on the ground, underneath the picturesque, swirling, sea-green light of the lake, was a minute girl, shorter than me by some mere centimetres.

She simply sat there, rocking back in forth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, gently touching her shoulders. She shivering and choked back a great sob.

"I miss my family..." she managed to blurt out, before turning to face me. I saw gentle grey eyes, as bright as my own and her glimmering blonde hair caught the shimmering green light of the lake.

"I miss mine too, even though some of them I'll see again," I announced, glancing into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, swallowing back a tear. "Some of them?"

"Well, you must realise I'm a Slytherin and most of my family were in different houses... My dad, he's alright... but some of my uncles..." I trailed off, a broad smile on my face. I saw a smile on her lips too.

"...What's your name?" she demanded of me. I curiously smiled. "I'm... Ellie May."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm...Dale...Jason Dale," I declared, my voice barely audible, but loud enough for her. A torrent of tears streamed down her face. "You OK?" Ellie sniffed loudly.

"My whole family were killed. And I don't know who by. But I want revenge on whoever killed them... You're a decent boy, Jason. Why are you in Slytherin?" I swallowed loudly.

"I'm cunning, I suppose. I'm probably the next Dark Lord, at the ripe old age of eleven so..." Ellie chuckled but her joy was short-lived. "C'mon, you've got to go to bed. You'll be cream crackered in the morning and tomorrow's only the first day. Imagine what it'll be like in June, if you're like this every night." "Is that supposed to be funny?" Ellie demanded , almost snarling. I shook my head, and stood up.

"I'm not the one who's been up half of the night, am I?" I announced, barging out of the room. Gah! Why were girls under my charm then out of it? It must be frustrating for Ellie, having me like that. I fumed over what I was going to do in the morning, when I realised that Sebastian was awake.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked, half-asleep.

"Nothing," I snapped furiously. "Go back to bed."

"K, man," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He grumbled about something and blindly made his way through the darkness, back to our dormitory. I followed him, reluctantly. I glared at my grimy reflection. Everything I knew was going to be different. And that Patterson girl... Who was she? She seemed pretty strange...

I had felt a surge of warmth- what was that supposed to mean? Was she the girl I had seen in my dream? If she was... then something bad must have happened...

_A roar of angry wind and I spun around... I was hurtling ever so closer to the earth, into a vineyard...what would happen? Would I die? I panicked, yelling out, screaming every name that I knew, before muttering a prayer. _

_The cloud of bitterly-cold water blistered my skin and I glared forward, gazing at the orchard that would surely become my tomb... Nobody would know what had happened to me. I'd be forgotten. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. But I opened them rapidly, and I glimpsed a terrifying creature no human was born to see. Its wings were scarlet, as crimson as the leaves of autumn, and elongated. Its eyes were a furious ruby colour and you felt like you were plunging into suffocatingly cold water. _

_And then, I saw a blast of emerald green light, and a pair of dark blue eyes heading towards me... _

My eyes flickered open and I glanced upwards. Sebastian seemed to be glaring down at me, a worried expression etched onto his face.

"You've been screaming and yelling in pain for hours, Jason. What's going on?" Dark demanded, his voice hoarse. I glanced at the other members of the dormitory, and their eyes burned into mine.

"Bad nightmare, Sebastian. Don't worry," I lied quickly and ripped the covers off my four poster bed. I seemed to be drenched in sweat.

Cold sweat.

I tasted blood in my mouth. I must've bitten my tongue, sometime through the nightmare. "

It's barely the crack of dawn, Jason. We should be getting back to sleep... Unless you have a better idea," Sebastian declared, sauntering over to his bed.

"Er... I'm just going to take a walk around the castle, actually. I don't sleep very well, unless I have a walk," I announced. Dark feebly nodded and laid down. The others muttered and just sat down on their beds, rubbing their sore eyes. They seemed to glare at me, as if I was dirt. I examined myself in the cracked mirror.

My dark hair stuck up in all sorts of directions and there was a drop of ruby red blood in the corner of my mouth. Unusual. I swiftly dressed myself, adjusting my tie and brushing my hair quickly. It was best not to dwindle on my nightmare. There was barely anyone around, as I made my way through the castle. There were hundreds of questions rattling around in my head and I just wanted a breath of fresh air... Then, that was when I saw a mysterious reflection. I tried to made it out, but there was barely any light.

Then my heart juddered to a stop.


	4. -Potions By An Uncle-

I stepped into the icy-cold dungeon, wrapping my robes tighter over me. If I'd thought the Slytherin Common Room was freezing in winter, I'd have been wrong. These artic dungeons were terrifyingly cold. I glanced left and right and spotted Sebastian at a table nearby.

I proceeded to sit next to him, but- "Mr Dale, you'll be sitting on your own," my uncle announced, pointing to the empty desk. "Or shall I permanently place you next to Mr Rosalier?"

My uncle's dark grey eyes fastened upon mine with such intesity that some of the onlookers glanced away, apparently fearful that they would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. It felt like I was staring down a dark, gloomy, uninviting tunnel which seemed to have no way out. I muttered a curse to myself, struggling to light the fire underneath my cauldron. Professor Dale glared at me.

"I'm Professor Dale, Head of Slytherin House, and your new Potions-Master of Hogwarts," my uncle announced, and the Ravenclaws seemed to groan. "Just so you know, I gave Gryffindor sixty points and Hufflepuff fifty points last class..."

I noticed there was a bone-chilling silence after that. some of the Ravenclaws seemed to be shell-shocked.

"So with that wrapped up, we're going to do a practical this lesson. The Bruise-Healing Potion. You've got a hour to complete it and I think Mr Dale ought to hand the class textbooks out. If you brew the potion correctly, you get ten points for your house. And you get to keep it, just in case. If you're top of the class, you'll get two of the finest Honeyduke Chocolate bars and, let's say, forty points for your house. If you need any help, don't hestitate to ask!" Professor Dale declared.

Many of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students glared at me as I passed them, handing them brand new textbook. They must have been putting two and two together, wondering why I was in Slytherin like my uncle.

Perhaps it was a family trait? But what they didn't know, was that my father was a very famous broom designer and producer, by the name of Andrew Dale. I settled back down and took my seat next to an empty one. It seemed like I had no competition in this part of the room, so I washed out my cauldron and then, hesitated on opening my text-book.

This wasn't this classroom's text-book. It was an old one, labelled, "Olde Ways To Poison Wizards." I thought this must be a Slytherin's work. I knew the potion from my memory as I'd had to brew on more than one occasion in my house (my dad wanted to test the new broom he'd made, and he'd crashed into a hedge as it was too fast or was hard to control) by myself.

I even had a vial of the potion on me. I could say that I'd done it, but that'd be cheating! I made my mind up and started added two pairs of lacewing flies and a horn of a unicorn.

The potion bubbled fiendishly, and turned a crimson red. Then I added sixteen drops of dragon blood and stirred it clockwise once. Professor Dale happened to glance over my shoulder at that brief moment.

"Where's your text-book, Mr Dale?" he demanded softly.

"This was the last textbook you had," I replied, picking up Olde Ways. "And I know the potion off by heart." Curious eyes flickered over from the Ravenclaw table, to witness the quarrel we were having. My uncle sighed and muttered under his breath. I felt an immediate sense of relief as he sauntered away. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tall, slender girl rush into the classroom.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Professor Slughorn?" she demanded.

"Professor Slughorn is no longer teaching Potions, but I will be your teacher, Miss Paterson. Over there, if you will," the Professor announced sombrely, gesturing for Paterson to sit next to me.

She reluctantly did as he willed. My uncle pointed at the board, where two untidy lines read: YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO BREW A BRUISE-HEALING POTION. BEST POTION GETS TWO BARS OF HONEYDUKE'S CHOCOLATE.

"Hullo," Paterson announced, pulling out her text-book.

"Hi. I'm Jason Dale," I declared, hoping she wouldn't recognise my surname. Thankfully, she didn't. "I haven't got a text-book, sorry. But if you follow what I do, you'll be OK."

I quickly crushed four beetle eyes and threw them into my cauldron, before withdrawing my wand and pointing it at my cauldron. I swiftly casted a swapping spell and hid my wand away. I smiled gently at Emma.

"Put two drops of bat's blood in. I'll start my potion now. Stir it twenty times after the blood goes in, OK?"

"I don't need your help, besides why would I?" Emma snapped, glaring at me.

"There is no instruction in that book you're holding. And, there's no instructions on the board, either. That book is supposed to be by Alec Ryder, not Mari Davies. After that, I'd say you need my help," I announced, chucking flylace into my cauldron.

"You're kidding, right? It's not in our books? That professor needs to learn to use the necessary curriculum," Emma declared, her eyes fixated upon my uncle.

"I'd thank you not to insult our Head of House, Emma. And besides, he's my uncle. Bloody git," I mutter, my voice low enough for her to hear.

"Guys, you have just under twenty minutes to finish your potion. And it's ten points to you, if you brew an acceptable potion," Prof loudly announced.

"I'm just telling the truth, and besides, I recognise your name-Dale. Have I heard of you before?" Emma murmured. I passed her an ancient news article.

"There you are," I muttered in her ear. "Have a look and you might see the teacher." I explained to her, asking her questions and quickly explaining them. She glanced at me. I looked down and Emma hurried out of the room, clutching her mouth. I noticed my uncle slowly walking towards my table. I casually glanced up.

"Where is Miss Paterson?" Prof asked loudly.

"Bathroom. Burned her...er...hand," I swiftly lied. My uncle smiled menacingly. I swallowed nervously. How did I hate my uncle? Had it been him all those years ago that placed the sticking spell upon the Firebolt?

"Ten points to Paterson. Where's yours?" he demanded. I glanced around, before muttering a curse under my breath. Why did I put it away? I fumed silently.

"In my bag, sir."

"Five points, to you then," my uncle snapped. I shook my head in disbelief before he turned away from me. I growled forlornly. Emma entered the room again and I smiled at her. Sebastian seemed to have his sights set on Emma.

"You OK?" Sebastian asked, in that caring, reassuring yet friendly tone of his. She glared him, but nodded and reluctantly sat down next to me.

"Who's he?" Emma asked, pointing at Sebastian.

"I met him on the train here. His name's Sebastian Dark. And whatever you do, don't accept a bet off him, because you'll lose. He's brilliant at card games and not so good with being in Slytherin... He told me his family would disown him. He's just waiting for the letter," I answered.

"Oi, Dale!" somebody yelled at me, immediately catching my attenching. It must be my older brother, Olliver Dale. Olly's currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts. I glanced at him. He seemed a little weather-beaten and his ruby red Gryffindor robes were drenched with sweat.

"You need to see this." Olliver passed me the roll of newspaper that he'd been clutching and hurried away, in a brisk pace, leaving me with the paper. And staring up from the cover, were my entire family, broad smirks on each of their elegant realization washed over me swiftly and I was ashamed of the few tears that snaked down my face. My heart stopped beating, just for a few seconds...

My entire family had been torn apart.


	5. -Strict But Firm-

I felt sombre, gloomy even. Nobody knew what I knew. I exchanged forlorn glances with Sebastian and he felt silent.

"Emma...look at this..." I murmured, shoving the newspaper into her hands before she could react. After a second or too, she glanced up at me.

"Wait, this is your father? I'm so sorry, Dale..." she muttered. I swallowed, a tear stinging my face. I rubbed it away quickly.

"It's not your fault... Look at the names of the dead," I announced, ripping the newspaper apart as I found the pages. Her gaze fell upon the first seven of the D's. I closed my eyes silently.

"Your mother? And...who's Victor Dark?" Emma demanded. Sebastian glared at me, a wild, maniac look in his eyes. He must have felt furious. There was a pang of grief that hung in the air. I pointed at Sebastian, in reply to her question. "Oh, Dale..." she murmured, her voice shaky and pained. I rubbed my eyes quickly. That was when I heard it- a bitter remark about Emma and a pearl of laughter.

I spun around, snarling with anger and yelled at the offender. "DESCENDO!" I bellowed, my voice quivering with anger. My uncle glared at me and Sebastian's eyes met mine quickly.

"Forty points from Slytherin!"

"Your families have been torn apart today-" I paused briefly, to allow a murmur of anxiety pass through the class. "-and you may have lost your father, your mothers, brother, sisters, uncles or aunties . Some of you will be left with nothing..." I quickly glanced at Emma; she was checking that the offending Ravenclaw was fine. "

Don't you remember the war?" Emma spat at me infuriatedly, before shooting me a steel-cold glare and rushing out of the classroom. There was a moment's silence and I decided to race after Emma. I heard somebody call my name and run after me. _Who was it? _

"Emma, I'm sorry!" I roared after her, my breath long and deep. There were some advantages to being a werewolf.

"Why that Ravenclaw?" she yelled.

"He laughed at you and called you a...a Mud-Blood Slytherin," I declared. "Look, if you don't believe me... just take my memory... Look, I just got angry..." I passed the phial and hurried away.

"Where are you going?" Emma demanded loudly.

"To St. Mungo's. It's where my dad will be. But first, I'm going to McGonagall's...You coming?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. I ran pratically the whole way and I pounded my fists on her oaken door.

"I think you need a password..." Emma announced. I heard a silent hissing esue from inside the room. And the door opened.

"Come in, Mr Dale and Miss Paterson, Professor Dale is waiting for you," McGonagall announced. I paused briefly, somehow losing my train of thought. What had happened to my family?

Why were they at that stupid broom conference, anyway? I shook my head in disbelief. "

You alright there, Dale?" I spun around. It was my best friend- Sebastian Dark. He was puffing loudly, and his face was scarlet red. He smiled, but struggled up the last few steps. Emma frowned but shook her head. I stepped into the oval-shaped, cavernous and spacious room and gasped loudly, glancing around at the wall, which seemed to be littered with huge portraits of previous Heads.

"Professor Dale has informed me of the...incident that your family was concerned in. I find it prudent that you take a week off school, to recover, with your two friends. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind an extra two, would he?" McGonagall announced loudly. I fiddled with my wand in my pocket and nodded, glancing up at Sebastian.

He looked bewildered.

"Miss school for a week?" he demanded. McGonagall shot him a stern look. "I mean, of course!" Emma glared at me, stunned into silence. My uncle turned to the stern head-mistress and muttered something in her ear.

"When you return, you'll have lost forty points, for your behaviour... but I'm sure Slytherin can gain these points back," she announced, a smile forming on her lips. I glanced at Sebastian.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" I announced.

"You, Emma?"

"I'm not sure, Dale. I'm just not sure. Will Professor Dale be coming with us?" Emma demanded. My uncle quickly nodded and held out his hand. An enchanted, pearly-white ring.

Obviously, a Portkey.

I clutched onto it, a salty tear falling down my face, more desperate to see my father than ever. Me and my two friends spun away into the unknown, colours spinning around us, a haze of green above us.

I sauntered down the hustling and bustling corridor, dragging my unsure friends after me, deeper into St. Mungo's. We'd arrived on the deserted cobbled road outside. My uncle had shown us the way and hurried away suddenly.

"Name?" a portly woman asked me, jerking me from my daydreams.

"Jason Dale," I declared, rubbing my eyes. They seemed to be sore and red.

"And them?" she demanded, pointing to Sebastian and Emma. "What are their names?" I glared at her- why was she so...horrible?

"Sebastian Dark," I answered, through gritted teeth. "And Emma Paterson. We're here for Mr Andrew Dale."

"Third floor, Mr Dale. And watch where you put your feet-" But I was already running, dragging my friends behind me as I bounded down the corridors and up the stairs. I suddenly stopped. There were a pair of intricately-designed oak doors in front of me.

"Go on, Jason," Sebastian announced, pushing me forwards. There was an aroma of blood in the air.

I shoved the door open and stepped forward into the room. I closed my eyes, imagining my father's lifeless yet limp body in front of me.

"Jason..." The voice was barely audible. I opened my eyes reluctantly. I glanced at my father.

His slate-grey eyes burned into mine, full of hidden pain and sadness. An already faltering smile were on his lips. His inky black hair gleamed in the air. There were sunken pits under his eyes from what had happened.

"Dad, are you...alright?" I asked him gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he answered, a little edge of pain in his voice. I noticed why instantly. His leg seemed to have been cut in several places and the Healers had struggled in patching it up.

He glanced at Emma first, then turned his gaze on Sebastian. "Who are your friends?"

"Emma Paterson..." I trailed off, just in case he wanted to say something. His eyes wrinkled. "And Sebasian Dark." Dad's eyes widened.

"Sebastian Dark? Could you be related to Victor Dark?" he asked, directing it to Sebastian.

"Yes, Mr Dale," answered Sebastian, his voice straight. "Yes, I am."

"Great bloke, Sebastian. I hope you do him proud. And call me Andrew, if you want," Dad declared, swinging his legs out of his bed. He wobbled on his feet for a brief second before snatching up a stick.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Emma spoke out, at last.

"No idea, Emma. A bit of walking won't do me any harm, would it?" he answered kindly, wobbling slightly and taking a step forward.

"Will we going to your house?" Sebastian demanded. I nodded, sauntering down the corridor with my father in tow. He hobbled after me as fast as he could.

"Not so fast, Jason..." he declared, beaming down at me. "I heard about your Sorting. Well done, on entering Slytherin. Will you be taking Flying Lessons?" I shuddered at the thought of flying.

"No idea. I thought you hated Slytherin," I announced. He sighed. Emma and Sebastian followed me swiftly, yet panting after rushing.

"Well... Times change, y'know," he declared. I paused. We were now on the brink of walking back into the world I'd come to fear.

"Should we Apparate?" Emma asked worriedly.

We shook our heads and walked back into the unknown, the thrill of adventure in my veins after so long.


End file.
